The Trip
by yokosakura-wintrystarlight
Summary: The gang all comes up with this trip around Mikan and Hotaru’s hometown before the school year ends. They all agree with the idea but what happens if it changed?


**The Trip**

_The gang all comes up with this trip around Mikan and Hotaru's hometown before the school year ends. They all agree with the idea but what happens if it changed?_

**Author's Notes:**

_Well, this is based on OUR gang's trip yesterday so I guess it'll be well detailed. I hope you'll enjoy it._

_If you hate short chapters, just stop here and go to a different story 'cause don't expect mine to be long._

:: aik.aru71khdestiny ::

_**Monday**_

**INVITATIONS**

:: aik.aru71khdestiny ::

It was a beautiful day at school and Mikan, Hotaru, and Anna all had their heads together under the Sakura tree in a whispering conversation.

"**So the trip will be held on Friday agreed?"** confirmed Anna. Mikan nodded happily and Hotaru just looked at them.

:: aik.aru ::

"**This is exciting Hotaru! They'll finally get to see our homes!" **Mikan said bouncily as they both walked to their dorms.

"**Yes, but we still need to see whether they want to go or not." **Hotaru replied with her usual stoic voice.

"**I'm sure they will. I mean, we've visited theirs right?" **Mikan said joyfully once more as she opened her room. **"Well, good night Hotaru!"**

"**Good night baka."** Hotaru replied as she walked on.

:: aik.aru ::

"**Good morning everyone!" **greeted Mikan happily as she entered their classroom. They all greeted her back as she made her way towards her desk. She was sitting beside Natsume and Ruka so she asked them first.

"**Natsume, Ruka. Would you like to come with us to the trip on Friday to mine and Hotaru's hometown?" **she asked.

"**Stop being so formal baka. It makes you look smart." **Natsume said. Mikan grew angry and started to huff then Ruka answered.

"**Don't worry Mikan. We'll come. So where are we supposed to meet?" **he said.

"**Anna said at the town's plaza. We'll meet there then go around the town. She also said something about going to Central Town."** Mikan answered.

"**So the 'pig' planned it?"** Natsume asked.

"**Anna is not a pig. She just adores the color pink. That's all." **Mikan said in defense as she crossed her arms.

"**I'll bet you'll invite that 'screamer' and the Otonashi girl. Maybe Ai too." **Natsume said dully.

"**So what if we do? Koko, Kitsuneme, Yuu, and Yoko as coming as well." **Mikan replied angrily.

"**Calm down Mikan. We'll come. See you."** Ruka said so as to stop the fight.

Mikan sighed and approached the others to ask them to join. They all agreed and then she went to Anna and Hotaru who were talking more about the plans.

"…**so it's settled then." **Mikan heard Anna say.

"**What is?"** Mikan asked.

"**The "tour for the poor" of course!" **Anna answered a little too loudly.

"**What do you mean?"** Mikan asked again.

"**Well, since everyone that's coming is 'poor' this trip will be a tour for them to experience luxury."** Nonoko piped in. She had been standing there, apparently helping in the planning.

"**Are you sure it's right for you to call them that? Won't they get offended?"** Mikan asked once more.

"**It's just a simple joke. They won't take it seriously."** Anna answered as Nonoko chanted 'tour for the poor' continuously.

"**If you say so. But I did warn you."** Mikan replied as she went back to her desk. There, she saw the boys in a deep conversation.

"…**you tell them."** she heard Kitsuneme said.

"**But you were the one who suggested it."** Koko replied.

"**Look guys, just settle this." **Yuu said.

"**Well, why don't you tell them then."** Kitsuneme and Koko said in unison.

"**No way am I going to."** Yuu answered back.

"**Excuse me, but what on earth are you talking about?"** Mikan said as she felt the argument heating up.

"**Mikan!" **the three said in surprise.

"**Well you see Mikan, we heard what Anna called us a while ago and we umm…"** Yuu didn't seem to be able to finish the sentence.

"**Let me get to the point. WE'RE NOT GOING." **Natsume said frankly.

"**But why?"** Mikan asked, surprised.

"'**Cause we're not poor got that?"** Yoko answered.

"**But…"** Mikan said but she was cut off by Yoko.

"**Drop it Mikan. We're not going anymore because well, Koko and Kitsuneme have been planning a DotA tournament this Friday and we don't want to miss it okay? And we're also going to have a sleepover at Yuu's house." **he said.

Mikan's heart dropped. She should've stopped them. Now the trips going downfall.

"**Are you sure about that?"** Mikan said, having difficulty in hiding the tone of disappointment of her voice.

"**Yes we are. Now go off."** Yoko said with finality in his voice. Mikan did so and walked off.

:: aik.aru ::

"**You've got to be kidding me."** Anna said as she slapped herself in the forehead.

"**Nope. And I **_**did **_**tell you to stop it."** Mikan replied.

"**Stop it Mikan. We'll it's a loss but it's no use crying over spilled milk. We'll just have to ask the other boys in our class.**" Hotaru said.

"**Yes. We have to make sure this trip is a success with our without them."** Nonoko suggested.

"**So tomorrow, we'll just have to invite the others."** Hotaru confirmed. They all nodded.

"**Don't forget, we still need to apologize to the others."** Mikan said.

:: aik.aru71khdestiny ::

_**End of Monday**_

:: aik.aru71khdestiny ::


End file.
